Dark Shadows
by Lenin
Summary: Rukawa's parents let Hanamchi, who came from a different country, live in their house thinking that Rukawa needs a companion since they are always away. But then, things aren't just what they seems to be.


Title: Dark Shadows

Chapter 1/?: ….

Pairings: ?

Rate: most probably yaio, PG-13

E-mail: lilen_yuweh@yahoo.com

Achieve: none

Author: Lenin (In other sites, my name is Li)

Rukawa Kaeda, a basketball player from Shohoku high. He's a sophomore and captain of the basketball team. Anyway, on with our story.

Eating, sleeping, talking a bath and sleeping once again was the normal routine for Rukawa; especially since it was their two weeks Christmas vacation. Whenever someone disturb his daily routine, well… let's just say that they won't like what's coming at them.

" Kaeda-chan, wake up. Your father and I have something important to tell you," Rukawa Natsumi gently said, lightly shaking Rukawa's shoulders Rukawa open his eyes and slowly focuses it on his mother's beautiful and smiling face.

Well normally, he gets piss off and sends that person to kingdom come, but today, he'll give an exemption; considering that it is his mother. So, he just settles for a glare. " Hurry up and get dress, we have something to tell you," Natsumi repeated.

' What is she so excited about first thing in the morning?!' Rukawa thought out loud. " Well, Kaeda-cahn, if you want to know, you'll have to get your butt out of your bed and get dress. Oh, by the way, it's seven pass one, you just miss you breakfast."

Rukawa growled. He hates it when his mother is always right. Nonetheless, curiosity got the best of him. Taking a hot shower, Rukawa wondered what was it his parents wanted to talk to him about. It can't be his grade. Rukawa smiled a little remembering how his mother almost fainted after seeing his report card. There were all B+!!

Considering that his grades usually consist of F's and D's, that's a very huge improvement.

Getting out of the showers, he wore his favorite sweater, blue, and white jeans. Not bothering to comb his dark, wet and messy hair, Rukawa went downstairs passing a pair of giggling and flush looking maids. He entered the living room and sat at the couch opposite to his parents.

Natsumi claps her hands together enthusiastically. Rukawa noticed that his father, Rukawa Ken; share the same excitement as his mother. Now Rukawa is really curious.

" Kaeda, we have a surprise for you," his father started. Seems like Natsumi can't help it, she blurted out everything at once.

" There's a new transferred student from Osaka and has no place to stay. Seeing that our house has a lot of guest room available, we decided to let him stay. Isn't it great?! He's your same age and he will be able to accompany you whenever we are not around," his mother finished with such an excited voice, you would thought the Grand Duke of England were visiting them.

Well, we can't say the same for Rukawa. He just stared and stared and keeps on starring at his parents as if they just lost his heads. " What's the matter son?" his father asks him.

That snaps Rukawa out of his "starring" trance. BANG! He slams his hands on to the table, creating a loud sound. Poor table, getting assaulted for Rukawa's outbursts. " WHY WASN'T I TOLD OF THIS?!" Rukawa shouted. Wow! Rukawa's shouting, he really must be angry. " Well dear, I thought that you need company and …"

" Why do you always do that?! You only think about yourself. I don't need any body. I'm more comfortable on my own and I especially don't want to take care of a stupid country boy!" okay, Rukawa'a mumbling paltry things and he knows it. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

" Sorry, I got carried away," Rukawa murmured and take his leave. His parents just watch him. They understand why he is like that. When he was a child, they were either on aboard or at work. They never had anytime for him. Heck! They don't even know his birthday. They only woke up when one day, they had a Parents' day. Surprisingly, they came. They were shock when Rukawa's teacher ask him to introduce his parents, his answer was:

" I have no parents. They died long time ago."

That woke them up. Every since that time, they have been doing anything just to make it up to him. Eventually, they got through to him but bitterness still clung to him.

Rukawa climbed up to the stairs, scolding himself for letting his anger get the best of him. He knows that his parents meant well. He just hates it when ever the do something he doesn't know or approve of.

He suddenly stops beside a room. The door was slightly open and he can see the windows open, which normally is close because that room was suppose to be lock. Silently creeping inside, he scans the room. Everything seems to be in place; everything but the figure lying on the bed. Rukawa stared at the figure. Wait, stare is an understatement. He was in awe.

Now let us describe him for you, although you probably guess who he is. Let's start…

He has a long slender, curvy body. His long limbs are tangled with sheets, while the other arm is dangling on the edge and the other curled, holding the bed sheet like a baby. His ling slender neck is expose to Rukawa's eyes. The man's bangs covered partly his eyes and the rest lies on the pillow. His soft pink lips are slightly open gently breathing. Even from the distance, Rukawa can tell that his copper-skin is a smooth as babies. What surprises him the most is the man's hair. It was red as ruby.

The light reflecting from the open window only made him more un-terrene person. He knows that he wasn't suppose to be amaze of a man's appearance, heck, if he is then that means his gay. And hell knows his straight. But he can't seem to stop himself, can't control his body. One minute, he was beside the door, the next, he was next to the man, kneeling, ready to caress his face.

Until, the heavenly figure (to Rukawa's point of view) opens his eyes. His eyes slowly flickered and opened, revealing golden brown eyes. Rukawa stared at those eyes. Golden brown, color of chocolate, naïve, innocent and honest eyes. Honestly, he can't put words to describe those eyes. He felt drawn to them.

The man sat up and stared at him full of curiosity.

" Who are you?" The sweet voice filled Rukawa's ears, finding it terrible sweet and musical. Only when the man once again asks who he was, did he wake up and his poker face fell back in place. Turning around, he answered the man in his usually cold voice," None of your business." And went out of the room, trying to show that he doesn't care, even though it shows other wise.

NOTE: I have no idea why I wrote this. It sucks like hell. I never ever tired to write Yaoi fics but read at least a thousand of it. Any way, sorry that it stinks. I probably won't continue this, but it all depends on what you guys want. Hope to hear from you.


End file.
